Battons-nous pour le meilleur
by little-road
Summary: Frodon et Sam ont failli, Sauron à récupérer son anneau. Les peuples libres sont condamnés à combattre jusqu'à la mort, pour sauver leur pays de la destruction, mais aussi leur vie. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.
1. Prologue

**C'est la première vraie fiction sur le seigneur des anneaux que je publie ici après un OS qui s'appel "l'Est ce déchaine". Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review en bas de page ! :-)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Frodon et Sam ont failli. Ils ont échoué, et Sauron à récupérer son anneau.

-/-

Sam escaladait les pentes brûlantes de la montagne du Destin, portant Frodon sur ses épaules, à demi conscient, et bien plus mal en point que lui.

Il était las, épuisé, vidé. Ses forces étaient faibles, mais malgré tout il continua, Dieu seul sait comment. L'entrée de la montagne était à quelques pas, toute proche, à portée. Dans un ultime effort, Sam reprit sa route, après s'être arrêté haletant, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Il approchait du but et il le savait. Plus que quelques pas et tout serait finit. Toutes les souffrances de ce monde prendraient fin, les peuples libres auraient triomphé. Et les ténèbres suffocantes ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-/-

Les derniers membres de la communauté de l'anneau, étaient devant la porte noire avec les armées du Rohan et du Gondor. Quelques milliers d'Hommes près à tout pour sauver leur liberté, leur famille, leur peuple, et leur pays. Seule la victoire comptait, et cette ultime bataille devait permettre d'y arriver. Il le fallait.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui en décida autrement.

-/-

Dans une ultime fourberie, Gollum attendait les deux hobbits près de la grande entré de la montagne.

-_Sales voleurs, traitres !_ Siffla Gollum dans un murmure. Ils lui avaient volé sa raison de vivre, d'être, son anneau. Son précieux, son _trésor_.

Les voyant approché près de lui, il sorti de sa cachette et bondi sur Sam qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, entrainant Frodon dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans l'inconscience, et Gollum s'empara de son anneau. Son précieux était de nouveau à lui, et rien d'autre n'importait. Il bondit de joie, heureux comme jamais, oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait, et le danger. Dans son allégresse, il mit l'anneau au doigt.

Et tout s'écroula, et la désolation pour le camp de la lumière. L'espoir n'existait plus.

Les _Nazgûl_ fidèles serviteurs de Sauron, ce précipitèrent vers la montagne du destin, sentant extrêmement fort l'objet qu'ils recherchaient depuis un grand nombre années : l'anneau unique, pièce maîtresse du pouvoir de leur maître.

Leur chef ce saisi de Gollum qui hurla. Un cri aigu à vous glacez le sang. Il l'emporta vers le champ de bataille, après lui avoir arraché le précieux objet du doigt, pour qu'il soit visible de tous. Les deux armées présentes devant la porte noire s'immobilisèrent. L'une se mit à rire en voyant Gollum suspendu au-dessus du vide, un air de terreur sur le visage. Ils savouraient leur victoire finale sur les peuples libres.

Les Nazgûl étaient persuadés d'avoir mis la main sur le porteur de l'anneau. Mais bien que Sauron ait récupéré son anneau, deux hobbits étaient peut être encore en vie. Un espoir de fou.

Les aigles arrivèrent, Gandalf prit place sur l'un d'eux. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se dirigea donc vers la montagne, et vît les deux hobbits à flanc de montagne, visiblement inconscient. Les _Nazgûl _n'avaient visiblement pas fait attention à eux, l'anneau étant la seule chose qui importait à leurs yeux.

L'aigle les prit dans ses serres, s'envola dans les aires, et disparu. Il gagna rapidement le ciel encore lumineux au loin, qui ne le resterait pas longtemps maintenant que Sauron avait récupéré son bien.

L'armée libre bâtie en retraite, les hommes s'enfuyant comme ils le pouvaient.

-/-

C'est ainsi que le règne de l'obscurité commença dans le ciel à l'est. Le quatrième âge débuta, signant la fin de toutes choses.

La première ville qui tomba fût Minas Tirith, capital du Gondor, second royaume des Hommes. Les Gondoriens s'enfuir vers le Rohan, et les terres plus au nord.

Mais Sauron avait de très nombreuses ressources, et sa guerre était prête depuis très longtemps. Ainsi les Gobelins, des Monts Brumeux, et d'Ered Mithrin, les Montagnes Grises, entrèrent en action dans le nord, quelques jours après la victoire de leur maître.

Progressivement, les forces maritime de Sauron, les pirates d'Umbar, bloquèrent les ports, du nord au sud, rendant impossible la fuite des elfes vers les Terres Immortelles.

Sauron mettait en place ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, le but de son existence, ce pourquoi son anneau avait été forgé : _Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver. Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier._

En une petite seconde, le sort de tous les peuples avait basculé dans l'ombre.

Désormais tout ne serait que chao.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Edoras

**Merci beaucoup à Pauline et à ****Tinamour**** pour leur review :-) Ce deuxième chapitre est un peu court, mais très important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je recherche activement une/un Beta-reader pour cette fiction. Si vous êtes intéressé faite moi signe ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Edoras**

Un pâle soleil se lève sur Edoras, en ce début du quatrième âge de la Terre du milieu, qui pourrait signer la fin du monde tel qui existait depuis des temps immémoriaux.

La communauté de l'anneau s'est réfugiée dans la capitale du Rohan, après la défaite contre les armés de Sauron quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-ci à récupérer son anneau de pouvoir, et répand désormais son ombre maléfique vers le nord. Chaque jour, elle gagne un peu plus de terrain. Le Gondor a été le premier royaume à tomber, et Minas Tirith n'est plus qu'un champ de ruine. Pour le moment, Sauron n'attaque pas le Rohan, donnant un moment de répit aux derniers hommes. Il veut d'abord écraser la résistance des elfes plus au nord, peuple dont il souhaite la destruction la plus radicale possible.

-/-

Alors que l'espoir semble disparaitre peu à peu, une jeune femme galope son cheval blanc. Voilà des jours qu'elle chevauche, Lila sa jument, depuis la forêt noire, le royaume de son père Thranduil, en direction d'Edoras. Cette jeune femme, au nom de Tilaé, traverse les rivières, et les plaines, en courant contre le temps, pour apporter de graves nouvelles des peuples du nord à son frère Legolas. Car dans les Terres sauvages, la guerre bat son plein, les nains, les hommes de Dale, et les elfes lutent comme ils peuvent contre les forces de Sauron.

Après des jours de chevauché en direction du Rohan, Tilaé arrive en vue d'Edoras.

La ville est silencieuse, les gens marchent la tête basse. Une partie du peuple des plaines alentour s'est réfugié au Gouffre de Helm, espérant naïvement y être en sécurité. Ce ne pouvait pas être pire, comme début de règne, pour le jeune roi Eomer, monté sur le trône après la mort de son oncle Théoden lors de la bataille du champ du Pelenor.

L'atmosphère dans la ville est pesante, comme on pourrait s'y attendre en cette sombre période. Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'habitants, la plupart s'étend caché au Gouffre de Helm. Pour la majorité des personnes qui reste ici, ils le font par loyauté envers leur pays et leur jeune roi. Mais aussi par réalisme : leurs chances de survie sont minces, et quitte à mourir, autant mourir près de son roi.

Alors qu'elle traversait la ville en direction du palais, Tilaé vit des soldats renforcé comme ils le pouvaient les murailles entourant la ville. Et même si cela paraissait inutile face à une armée composée de dizaines de milliers de créatures de Sauron, et des _Nazgûl, cela forçait le respect._ Car même si l'espoir était presque inexistant, ces hommes continuaient à se battre quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle vît également de jeunes hommes s'entrainer à l'art du combat, avec leurs ainés. Le cœur des Hommes n'était donc pas aussi faible que le supposait les elfes.

Elle arriva rapidement aux hautes marches de pierres menant au palais. Meduseld, c'est ainsi que le nommait le peuple du Rohan. C'était une grande bâtisse faite de bois et recouverte par endroits d'or. Le bois était également sculpté, notamment la façade, et les colonnes.

En haut des escaliers, deux gardes l'arrêtèrent.

_-__Halte ! D'où venez-vous, et qui êtes-vous ?_ Dit un des gardes

_-__Je me nomme Tilaé, fille de Thranduil, roi des elfes de la forêt noire__. _

_-__Que voulez-vous ?_ demanda l'autre garde

_-__J'ai été envoyée ici par mon père, afin de transmettre des informations importantes à votre roi, ainsi qu'à la communauté de l'anneau qui s'est réfugiée ici._

_-__Attendez ici__. _Ordonna le premier garde_._

La méfiance était de mise envers les étrangers, surtout ici, dans le dernier royaume libre des Hommes. Et même une princesse comme Tilaé ne fessait pas exception. Après de longues minutes, le garde revins et laissa entré Tilaé.

Elle pénétra dans ce qui lui semblait être la grande salle du palais. Un feu brûlait au milieu de la pièce, éclairée par des petites fenêtres en haut du mur à sa gauche. Au fond, il y avait un trône, sur lequel était assis Eomer. C'était un homme grand, à la carrure imposante, plus encore avec l'armure qu'il portait. De long cheveux blond descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses épaules. Tilaé s'inclina respectueusement face au roi, tandis qu'elle était présentée à lui. Elle aperçue les membres de la communauté, son frère Legolas, Aragorn, roi déchut du Gondor, désormais en ruine, Gimli, Gandalf, et les hobbits Merry, Pippin, et Sam. Tous avaient une mine morose. Le porteur de l'anneau n'était pas présent, ce qui étonna Tilaé. Etait-il mort ? Etait-il resté au main de l'ennemi ?

Elle fût sortie de sa réflexion quand Eomer s'adressa à elle :

_-__Tilaé princesse de la forêt noire c'est bien cela ?_ Tilaé hocha la tête positivement en guise de réponse. Le roi poursuit : _L'on me dit que vous êtes envoyée comme messager par votre père, afin de nous faire part d'informations importantes. Quelles sont-elles ?_

-_Je suis ici afin de vous faire part des nouvelles du nord et des terres sauvages._ Commença Tilaé. _La guerre fait rage dans le nord, d'Erebor, à la ville de Dale. Les monts brumeux ce sont vidés. Des armées gobelins envahisse les territoires longeant la forêt noire, des Montagnes Grises au nord, jusqu'au frontières de la Lorien. D'autres passent plus au nord pour prendre d'assaut Erebor et la ville de Dale. La forêt noire est désormais assiégée_.

Tilaé marqua une courte pause. Ces événements lui brisaient le cœur. Son propre père était à présent sans doute piégé dans son propre royaume, et la Lorien risquait de tombé d'ici très peu de temps. Un grand nombre d'elfes avaient déjà quitté la Terre du Milieu, et cela bien avant la conclusion de la bataille finale, et peu étaient encore présent. Trop peu pour une résistance sur le long terme, et encore moins pour mener une guerre.

-_Pour le moment_, reprit Tilaé, _seule Fondcombe est encore relativement à l'abri. La demeure d'Elrond bénéficie d'une muraille naturelle, qui est sa profonde vallée. Aucune troupe n'y a encore accédé. Et de ce fait, beaucoup d'elfes y ont trouvé refuge. Mais ce ne sont pas les seules nouvelles que je vous apporte. Elrond, Galadriel, et Thranduil, mon père, ont décidé d'envoyer une délégation d'elfes vers les Terres immortelles. Fort heureusement, le bateau à_ _quitter les __Havre Gris, avant qu'ils ne soient bloqués par les forces de l'ennemi._

-_Quel est le but de ce navire ?_ demanda Legolas

-_Demander l'aide des Valars_. Répondit Tilaé. _Eux seul peuvent désormais intervenir_.

Tous étaient partagés entre deux émotions : l'étonnement, et la tristesse. L'étonnement car ils ne pensaient pas qu'un appel et encore moins qu'une aide aux Valars soit possible et la tristesse au récit des événements tragiques survenu dans le nord. L'ombre s'avançait désormais le tout côté.

* * *

**Alors vos avis ? Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3 : de nombreuses rencontres

**Voici le 3****ème**** chapitre de cette fic. Il est plus court que ce que j'avais prévu et je n'en suis pas tout-à-fait satisfaite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.**

**Merci à MlleAria, Strider et ****Gokash ****pour leurs reviews ! Merci aux deux personnes qui me suivent ça fait plaisir ! Et merci à mon Beta Reader Strider ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**De nombreuses rencontres**

-Ainsi donc notre sort à tous va dépendre des elfes ? demanda Aragorn.

-C'est exact_,_ lui répondit Tilaé.

-On n'est pas sortis du cambouis, grommela Gimli.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement habitué aux paroles du nain, Legolas donna un coup de coude à son ami, tandis que Tilaé le regardait avec un air mauvais.

-Et vous quel est votre rôle dans cette histoire ? Allez-vous vous réfugier à Fondcombe avec le reste de votre peuple ? Tilaé leva les yeux vers Eomer. Le jeune roi la fixait.

-Si je suis ici mon seigneur c'est pour prêter main-forte à mon frère et ses compagnons. Je ne compte pas rester assise à attendre la mort à Fondcombe. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir une arme à la main à défendre ce qui reste des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu.

Tilaé avait prononcé ces paroles d'une traite, et sûre d'elle. Elle appréhendait malgré tout la réaction du roi. Chez les hommes, il n'est pas permis dans les convenances qu'une femme combatte. Chez les elfes cela pouvait être possible, même si cela n'arrivait pas souvent, cela se produisait quelques fois. Tilaé en était l'exemple.

-Ma sœur, commença Legolas, a fait partie de la garde royale, elle a eu les mêmes maitres d'armes que moi. Et bien que notre éducation n'ait pas été la même, elle a de grandes aptitudes de guerrière.

-A quoi bon perdre son temps en bavardages, quand une simple démonstration suffit ? A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots, que Tilaé empoigna son poignard et le lança devant elle. Il vînt se ficher dans le bois qui ornait le trône à gauche de la tête d'Eomer.

-Inutile de vous dire Eomer, qu'elle sera un précieux atout, dit Aragorn visiblement amusé par la réaction surprise d'Eomer, qui resta bouche bée.

-Toute aide est la bienvenue_, _finit par dire Eomer en prenant le poignard aux armoirie de la Forêt noire. « Tant que vous ne nous tuez pas », ajouta le roi en s'approchant de Tilaé pour lui rendre son bien.

Après l'avoir remercié, Tilaé alla vers son frère.

-Voilà longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu petite sœur, lui dit Legolas.

-Je suis restée un temps dans la demeure d'Elrond, puis en Lorien, et à ton départ de la forêt noire, j'ai quitté le beau pays pour retourner chez nous. La pression se faisant maximale sur le royaume, envahit par le mal. Un siècle s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

-Un siècle remplit de multiples événements, dit Legolas.

-Plus ou moins attendu d'ailleurs, ajouta Tilaé avec un sourire. Les nains ont repris leur royaume des mains d'un dragon, un hobbit a de nouveau démonté le courage sans limite de ce peuple …

-Mais le mal est revenu comme jamais, coupa Legolas.

-Et ce n'est pas la première fois. Morgoth avait détruit une grande partie du continent, et Sauron a décimé une grande partie des nôtres, les torturant, les mutilant pour en faire des soldats. Des monstruosités inhumaines et contre-nature. Des peuples entiers ont été sacrifiés.

-Et malgré tout nous l'avons vaincu. Et nous vaincrons le mal de nouveau.

Legolas et sa sœur se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, visiblement humaine, assez grande, vêtue d'une tunique noire à manches longues, d'un pantalon gris foncé, et de bottes noires. Ses cheveux ébène étaient noués en une longue natte. Elle avait un beau visage au teint clair, et de grands yeux vert émeraude.

-Je vous présente Eléa, ma nièce, dit Aragorn. Eléa, je te présente Legolas et Tilaé du royaume Sylvestre.

Eléa les regarda l'un après l'autre, et devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de personnes de la même famille. Ils avaient tous les deux de longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleu perçant. Legolas était un peu plus grand que sa sœur, mais tous les deux avaient une silhouette fine comme tous les gens du beau peuple.

Contrairement à Eléa, Tilaé laissait ses longs cheveux blonds lâché, libre de tout mouvement. Seules quelques mèches étaient retenues par un fin fil d'argent, derrière la tête. Elle portait, comme son frère, des vêtements de voyage vert clair et foncé propre aux elfes de Vert-Bois.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez une nièce, dit Legolas.

-A moins qu'ils ne se montrent, les gens de mon peuple savent se faire invisibles, lui répondit Aragorn avec un sourire.

-Cette capacité fait effectivement partie de vos nombreux talents, lui dit Tilaé.

-Eléa est la fille de mon jeune frère Arahel, un des seigneurs des Dùnedains du nord, qui vivait autrefois dans le royaume d'Arnor, grand royaume de la race des Hommes, détruit il y a longtemps, comme vous le savez. Leur expliqua Aragorn.

-Qu'est-il devenu ? demanda Legolas

-Il a été tué par un groupe d'orc il y a des années, comme nombre des nôtres, répondit Eléa. Je n'étais qu'une enfant quand cela s'est produit, finit-elle à la voix basse.

-Nous sommes désolés, lui dit Tilaé, en mettant une main amicale sur son épaule. Sachez que nous partageons votre douleur.

A ce moment-là, Eowyn, sœur d'Eomer entra dans la pièce un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

-Mes seigneurs, Faramir est réveillé, annonça Eowyn.

Aussitôt Eomer et Aragorn accoururent au chevet de Faramir, qui avait été blessé lors de l'assaut de Sauron sur Minas Tirith.

-/-

Depuis que son père l'avait envoyé à la mort reprendre Osgiliath, Faramir gravement blessé, se remettait doucement. Son état s'améliorait de jour en jour, et l'espoir renaissait de ses cendres depuis que la première vague des forces de Sauron avait été vaincue. Mais le plus dur restait à faire : une immense armée d'orcs attendait encore son heure au Mordor.

C'est alors qu'Aragorn eut l'idée d'envoyer ce qui restait d'armée à la porte noire, afin de laisser de champ libre à Sam et Frodon pour qu'ils puissent détruire l'anneau de pouvoir.

Faramir, qui pouvait marcher, mais qui avait encore un bras immobilisé, n'avait pas l'aptitude pour combattre. C'était l'ultime bataille, celle qui déciderait de l'avenir du monde, et il ne pouvait y prendre part.

Quelques heures après de départ de l'armée conduite par Aragorn, une nouvelle effroyable parvint à la cité : Sauron avait récupéré son bien, l'anneau était revenu à lui, et son armée était maintenant en marche. L'armée libre était, elle, anéantie. Et malheureusement trop peu d'hommes étaient restés en arrière, la résistance serait donc vaine face aux forces démesurées de l'ennemi et face à sa force retrouvée. Ceux qui resteraient allaient droit à la mort.

Sachant les chances de victoire faibles, Faramir alla prendre quelques affaires, prépara un cheval et chercha l'être qu'il voulait sauver le plus au monde. Celle qu'il avait attendue si longtemps et qui l'avait rendu pleinement vivant : Eowyn du Rohan.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partit, accompagnée par quelques personnes, passant par les hauteurs et les Montagnes Blanches derrière la cité. Elle chevaucha sans relâche, trois jours durant dans la pleine d'Anorien. Faramir lui resta seul à se battre, commandant le peu d'hommes qu'il avait. Ils allaient droit à la mort, leur destin était désormais celé, mais il refusait de mourir sans rien faire. Les hommes du Gondor prouveraient leur valeur, et ne laisseraient pas leur cité bâtie par leurs glorieux ancêtres voilà des millénaires, à l'ennemi. Ils tueraient le plus d'ennemis possible jusqu'à la fin. La bataille ne dura qu'une journée. Grâce aux sabotages de Faramir et de ses hommes, la progression des orcs fût ralentie mais pas complétement stoppée. Chaque accès détruit devait être dégagé, pour accéder au reste des différents niveaux, ou aux niveaux supérieurs. Très vite Faramir et le reste des Gondoriens, se retrouvèrent piégés au dernier niveau. Les nazgûls s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, et ce fût un véritable massacre. Faramir fût soulevé dans les airs et projeté sur la roche des montagnes environnantes. Il tomba alors dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

-/-

Quand Faramir reprit conscience, il était dans un lit, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il tourna la tête, et vit qu'une guérisseuse veillait sur lui. Elle semblait avoir un certain âge, son visage était marqué par le poids des années écoulées. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire soulagé et sincère.

-Mon seigneur enfin vous êtes réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ma dame va être en joie ! Et les autres également bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle. Elle quitta la pièce afin de prévenir les autres membres de la maison.

Après les paroles de la femme, Faramir en déduit qu'il se trouvait à Edoras, capitale du Rohan, dernier pays libre du monde des Hommes. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, ni quelle était la situation des différents pays de la Terre du Milieu, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il se rappela alors son vol dans les airs et sa chute sur la roche. Une douleur lui parcourut le corps, la tête lui tourna.

-Faramir dans quel état tu t'es mis, pensa-t-il. Il soupira. Je dois être dans un état déplorable.

Il fût sorti de ses pensées quand Eomer, suivi d'Aragorn, entra dans la pièce.

-Capitaine Faramir, vous voilà enfin réveillé, lui dit Aragorn un sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà une semaine que vous êtes arrivé inconscient à Edoras, ajouta Eomer.

-Où est Eowyn ? Est-elle parvenue jusqu'ici ? demanda Faramir inquiet.

-Elle est ici, saine et sauve. Et c'est grâce à vous il me semble, lui répondit Eomer. Ma sœur vous doit la vie, et je serais sans famille sans vous. Je ne saurais assez vous remercier. Eomer marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter : reprenez des forces nous aurons besoin de vous. Et il sortit de la pièce.

Il marcha rapidement, non pas vers la grande salle du trône, mais dans ses appartements. Il entra et se mit contre la porte. _« Je serais sans famille sans vous »_, ce qu'il venait de dire à Faramir tourna en boucle dans son esprit. Tant d'événements tragiques s'étaient produits ces derniers mois, et la souffrance était omniprésente dans son cœur, depuis bien trop longtemps. Il craqua, des larmes contenues depuis trop de temps coulèrent. Il se laissa tomber à même le sol, et pleura toute la tristesse, tout le chagrin, qu'il ressentait depuis la perte de son oncle, la vue d'Eowyn allongée sur le champ de bataille, puis les jours sans aucune nouvelles d'elle. Le désespoir de sa sœur aussi face à la peur de perdre celui qu'elle aimait. La vue de Minas Tirith en flammes, et l'effondrement du Gondor.

On apprend aux hommes à être fort, à tout contrôler, pas à exprimer leurs émotions, à ne pas se montrer fragile, émotif. C'était le cas d'Eomer, capitaine de la Marche, fidèle bras droit de Théoden et maintenant roi du Rohan. C'était le chef, son peuple voyait en lui l'avenir et la force de la nation. Un pays avec un roi faible court à sa perte.

Eomer respira profondément. Il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça, depuis la perte de son propre père quand il était un jeune garçon. Il se sentit soulagé d'un poids en moins sur les épaules. Il s'essuya les joues avec le revers de sa manche, respira de nouveau, gonfla sa poitrine et souffla. Il resta ensuite de longues minutes, les yeux perdus dans le vide. La tâche qui lui incombait depuis qu'il était monté sur le trône lui paraissait désespérée. Comment continuer le combat quand l'espoir n'existe plus ? Ou du moins seul un espoir de fou.

Il soupira, avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône, passant devant la chambre de Faramir, il vit celui-ci tenir la main de sa sœur, un sourire aux lèvres. Eomer sourit lui aussi, et continua son chemin.


	4. Chapter 4 : La résistance s'organise

**Merci à MlleAria pour sa review ! Et merci aux deux nouvelles personnes qui me suivent !**

* * *

**"La résistance s'organise."**

Quand Eomer arriva dans la salle du trône, il trouva ses hôtes en pleine discussion.

Le soleil avait maintenant disparu à l'horizon, et après un bref repas, c'était maintenant l'heure d'une veillée improvisée près du feu. Des couvertures et de grands cousins vert et or avaient été installés à même le sol pour le confort des invités.

-Nous allons devoir nous préparer à une nouvelle guerre, déclara Aragorn. Une guerre pour la survie de tous.

-Si seulement le puant n'était pas intervenu nous n'en serions pas là !

-Sam, ce n'était pas votre faute, lui dit Gandalf. Personne ne pouvait prédire ce qui allait arriver.

-Mais nous ne serions pas ici Gandalf, intervint Pippin. Et Frodon ne serait pas mort.

Le visage des trois hobbits s'assombrit à l'évocation du nom de Frodon. La mort de leur ami leur paraissait inutile et dénuée de sens. Il s'était porté volontaire pour amener l'anneau en Mordor et le détruire, et il était mort d'une blessure à la tête, infligée probablement par Gollum. Nul être n'avait son courage, ni sa volonté. D'après Gandalf, son âme s'en était allée vers Valinor, les Terres Immortelles, loin au-delà de la mer à l'ouest du monde.

-Il est en paix désormais, mes jeunes hobbits, les rassura Gandalf.

-Si seulement quelqu'un avait prévu le retour de Sauron, on aurait pu le combattre ! dit Merry.

-Personne ne pouvait le prévoir, déclara Aragorn. Seuls les elfes vivent assez longtemps pour garder en mémoire les tragiques événements du passé. Alors que pour les hommes, les faits s'éloignent et se perdent avec le temps. Jusqu'au moment où les morts de jadis sont oubliés des vivants.

-Les elfes ont-ils fait quelque chose ? demanda Pippin

-Depuis que notre grand-père Oropher fut tué lors de la première guerre de l'anneau, son fils, Thranduil notre père, pressentait que le mal n'était pas vaincu à jamais et qu'un jour il renaîtrait. Et il revint. Mille années du troisième âge s'étaient écoulées quand l'ombre gagna notre royaume, toujours plus vers le nord. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de battre en retraite face à elle, tant l'ennemi était fort, raconta Legolas.

-Il fut de même pour le seigneur Elrond, qui sachant que l'anneau n'avait pas été détruit, savait pertinemment que Sauron était encore en vie, et qu'il reviendrait, sous une forme ou une autre. Alors que les autres races l'on progressivement oublié, les elfes eux, restaient en éveil, se préparant à agir au moindre signe de l'ennemi, ajouta Tilaé.

-Mais les elfes ont, pour la plupart, quitté la Terre du Milieu, et ne peuvent plus grand-chose pour nous, fit remarquer Eomer.

-Il est vrai que nous sommes désormais trop peu, admit Tilaé. Mais sachez que nous combattons. En ce moment même, notre royaume de Vertbois est menacé, assiégé par les gobelins et les orques de Sauron. Beaucoup d'entre nous y ont perdu la vie. La haine que le seigneur des ténèbres porte sur notre peuple n'est pas nouvelle. Ses origines sont lointaines et mystérieuses.

-/-

Voilà plusieurs siècles en arrière, Isildur, héritier du trône du Gondor, s'empara de l'anneau de pouvoir de Sauron, lors de la dernière grande bataille contre lui. Depuis ce jour, l'anneau disparut de la vue de tous.

Les hommes pensant l'ennemi détruit, plus personne ne s'en préoccupa. Pendant près de mille ans, plus personne n'entendit parler de lui et de son anneau de pouvoir. Les événements de jadis furent oubliés, existant uniquement dans les chroniques de l'époque archivées à Minas Tirith.

Le monde était dans une paix relative, et personne n'avait envie qu'elle soit souillée par de sombres événements. Les rois se succédèrent au Rohan, les intendants s'occupaient des affaires du Gondor, et des petits groupes d'elfes quittaient la terre du milieu, motivé par l'appel du grand large. Jusqu'au jour où cela changea.

Après de nombreux combat, et la perte de notre roi Oropher, nous fûmes contraints de vivre dans un espace restreint au nord de notre royaume. Là, nous entreprîmes la construction d'un palais creusé à même la roche, pour notre nouveau souverain Thranduil et pour notre peuple.

Et malgré l'arrêt progressif des combats, nous sommes restés vigilants, surveillant sans cesse les frontières de notre royaume. A partir de ce jour, nul ne fut autorisé à y pénétrer sans l'autorisation du roi. Nous avons pu retrouver une vie presque normale, remplie des nombreuses fêtes données au palais, des chants, et de la musique de notre peuple.

Mais cette impression de bonheur fut très vite mise en péril. Il y a près de 60 ans, une gigantesque bataille éclata entre les nains, les hommes, les gobelins avec l'aide des wargs et les elfes, devant les grandes portes d'un ancien royaume des nains : Erebor.

Au court de cette bataille, de nombreux elfes tombèrent au combat. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'ombre prit davantage de force au sein de Vertbois, qui fut alors tristement rebaptisée : la Forêt Noire.

Le seigneur des ténèbres reprit ses forces, et retourna au Mordor, où sa forteresse fut rebâtie, et où il prépara une nouvelle armée au combat.

Des années plus tard, il fît son grand retour, réunissant ses alliés les plus fidèles, et mettant en œuvre son plan, pour dominer toute vie.

Parmi les royaumes elfiques, notre royaume a été sa première cible. Car nous sommes le clan qui lui a le plus résisté parmi tous les autres.

-/-

-Lors de mon départ vers Edoras, les Gobelins se massaient déjà aux lisières de la forêt, et notre royaume s'apprêtait à être envahi et assiégé, finit Tilaé.

-Je suis navré pour vous et pour votre peuple, fit Eomer en s'adressant à Legolas et à sa sœur.

-Tous les peuples libres vivent des heures bien sombres, déclara Gandalf.

-Mais tous résisterons et combattrons, ajouta Aragorn. Jusqu'au dernier homme.

-Sauron ne nous fera pas tomber facilement, compléta Eomer en se levant. Je vais dormir un peu. Tacher de tous vous reposer. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Tous le saluèrent, et chacun alla s'installer pour la nuit. Les hobbits eux étaient déjà profondément endormis sur leurs coussins. Beaucoup dormiraient à même le sol, mais au moins ils étaient au chaud et tous ensembles. Et même si l'espoir était faible, ils résisteraient, et ce quoi qu'il en coûte.

Avant d'aller s'allonger, Aragorn prit Tilaé à part dans un coin d'ombre de la pièce. Une question lui occupait l'esprit depuis des jours, et seule Tilaé pouvait lui donner un semblant de réponse. Il hésita, appréhendant les renseignements que pouvait lui fournir la jeune femme.

-Tilaé, avez-vous des nouvelles d'Arwen ? demanda à voix basse Aragorn.

-Elle est inconsciente, je suis désolée, lui répondit Tilaé. Elle semble plongée dans un sommeil sans fin. Le pouvoir de l'étoile du soir quitte peu à peu son être.

Aragorn baissa la tête. Il toucha le bijou qu'Arwen lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt.

« C'est à moi de décider à qui offrir ma vie. Tout comme mon cœur » lui avait dit l'elfe. Pour lui elle avait sacrifié sa vie auprès de son peuple, pour une vie mortelle. Bien qu'il l'aimât éperdument, il s'en voulait : sans lui, elle ne serait pas au seuil de la mort, mais pleine de vie et souriante sur les terres immortelles. Une larme d'amertume coula le long de sa joue.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, lui dit Tilaé. Arwen a fait son choix, Aragorn. Elle l'a fait par amour pour vous.

Tous s'endormirent tant bien que mal, et le silence vint remplir bientôt chaque pièce du palais.

Seules les flammes dansantes des torchères fournissaient une faible lumière d'or le long des sombres couloirs menant aux différences salles. Le bois du feu continuait de se consumer lentement, les bûches se transformant en braises rouge orangé au fil des heures de la nuit. Peu avant l'aurore, la chaleur des flammes n'était plus qu'un souvenir de la nuit écoulée.

L'aube vint, et alors un nouveau jour naquit à l'est. Ce jour ne commença pas comme tous les autres, l'aube ne para pas le ciel de couleurs chaudes, qui d'ordinaire prenaient possession du ciel, après le froid et d'obscurité de la nuit. Ce jour-là, l'ombre sembla avoir pris le pouvoir sur la lumière. L'est était en feu, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, et l'ombre parut avoir traversé une grande distance durant la nuit. Elle était désormais aux portes du Rohan. L'ennemi avançait.

La lumière de l'espoir reculait de plus en plus vers l'ouest, contrastant sans mal avec la noirceur de l'est. Ce présage annonça aux hommes qu'ils devaient se tenir prêt à affronter le pire. Les Rohirrims étaient, depuis la chute du Gondor, désormais seuls.

Après un bref petit-déjeuner, tous se réunirent autour d'une grande table en bois. Sur la table étaient déposée une multitude de cartes, et de papier devant servir à élaborer la résistance face à l'ennemi. Gandalf, Aragorn et le roi Eomer s'afféraient à trouver un moyen de retarder le plus possible l'avancée des troupes ennemies. Cela n'était pas une mince affaire, car contrairement à Minas Tirith, construite en pierre à flanc de montagne, Edoras était principalement construite en bois. Face au feu ennemi elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Le seul avantage de la ville était d'être située en hauteur, sur une colline de roche. Ne possédant pas de grande quantité de roche ou encore de métal, les Rohirrims décidèrent de creuser de larges tranchées aux abords de la ville. Creusées en arc de cercle, elles ralentiraient l'ennemi sur quelques centaines de mètres.

Pour le combat, le roi avait réuni le peu d'hommes qui lui restait, ainsi que les Gondoriens qui avait survécus. Les frontières nord avaient même été pratiquement vidées de leurs sentinelles, Eomer voulant toute ses forces disponibles pour combattre. Les forces arrivaient progressivement, et chaque homme en âge de se battre était réquisitionné. Chaque homme supplémentaire pesant lourd sur la balance, le roi décida d'autoriser les femmes formées au combat à l'épée ou à l'arc à participer à la bataille.

-2000 hommes, c'est tout ce que nous avons, déclara Eomer. Une partie sera affrétée à la protection du Gouffre de Helm, et l'autre, environs 1500 hommes seront ici. Edoras a plus besoin de leur protection.

-Tu as raison Eomer, lui dit Aragorn. Tous les effectifs doivent être mobilisés.

La porte du palais s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer un des gardes d'une des garnisons de la frontière nord du Rohan, la Limeclaire. Il était habillé de l'armure propre aux cavaliers membre de l'armée du Rohan, à savoir une armure d'argent et une longue cape verte et brodée d'or. Il arriva à bout de souffle.

-Mon seigneur, je vous apporte une importante nouvelle du nord, dit l'homme en tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

-Quelle est cette nouvelle ? lui demanda Eomer

- Un messager elfe, venu du royaume de la Lorien, et venu à la garnison, mon seigneur

-Et que vous a dit ce messager ? demanda le roi

-Qu'une rumeur s'est répandue telle une trainé de poudre dans les terres de l'ouest. Cette rumeur parle d'une intense lumière, jamais aperçue de vie d'homme.

« A l'ouest de la terre, aux Havres Gris, une puissante lumière blanche est arrivée de la mer, étincelante d'argent et de blanc pur. Une fois qu'elle eut touché terre, elle sembla prendre de l'ampleur, avant de poursuivre son chemin, allant de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur des terres, traversant sans mal les montagnes, les forêts, et les rivières.

On raconte même qu'elle s'est propagée vers le pays de la Comté, qu'elle a mis sous sa protection, l'entourant d'une fine bulle d'argent.

-Le signe qu'une aide des Valars nous est accordée, murmura Tilaé.

-L'espoir n'a pas dit son dernier mot, ajouta Legolas avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas tout monseigneur, dit l'homme. Le messager nous a remis un message à votre intention. Ainsi qu'une lettre à l'intention de Legolas et Tilaé Verte-feuille de la Forêt Noire.

L'homme tendit une lettre cachetée à Legolas. Lui et sa sœur se regardèrent, la lettre portait le sceau de leur royaume. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant de l'ouvrir, connaissant la situation désespérée, et les combats qui faisaient rage au sein même de Vertbois. L'elfe qui l'avait écrite avait réchappé à l'assaut de l'ennemi, et avait trouvé refuge en Lorien où il était mort de ses blessures peu de temps après la rédaction de la lettre.

Ils commencèrent la lecture de la longue lettre. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les nouvelles étaient graves.

« Les gobelins avaient quitté en très grand nombre les Monts Brumeux, et quelque jours plus tard ils se lancèrent à l'assaut. Leur seule consigne était de ne laisser aucun survivant. Ils avancèrent toujours plus profondément dans la forêt, ne craignant nullement l'obscurité qui y régnait. Mais nous les attendions.

Alors commença une terrible bataille dans l'ombre des arbres.

Nous étions moins nombreux, mais nous combattîmes avec détermination, tuant toujours plus de gobelins. Les deux ennemis se vouaient une haine sans limite, les elfes ayant tué de très nombreux gobelins depuis les premiers âges et les premières batailles contre l'ombre de Morgoth. Le combat dura des jours. On tuait, empalait toujours plus de gobelins, mais l'ennemi revenait continuellement. Voyant son armé se réduire à quelques centaines d'hommes, Thranduil prit la décision la plus dure de sa vie : battre en retraite. C'était notre seule chance de survie.

C'est ainsi qu'il nous guida vers le palais. Quand nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur, il donna l'ordre de fermer les grilles permettant d'y accéder. Tous les accès au palais furent soit détruits, soit obstrués par des pierres ou des planches de bois, ou même des tables en marbre de la salle des banquets. Tout était bon à prendre.

Quand tout le possible fut fait, le silence ce fit. Les archers se mirent en position, et les grandes portes furent fermées. Les gobelins arrivaient, ils étaient des milliers. Les elfes résisteraient jusqu'au bout, ils combattraient jusqu'à la mort, pour leur royaume et pour leur roi. »

Après la lecture de la lettre les deux elfes restèrent silencieux. Leur pays, le lieu où ils avaient grandi et vécu toute leur vie, était perdue. Nul ne pouvait sauver la Forêt Noire.

Un sentiment de profonde tristesse mêlé à de la haine envahit leur cœur. L'ennemi avait détruit un royaume elfique de plusieurs millénaires, et cela ne pouvait rester impuni.

-Nous vengerons les nôtres, petite sœur, dit Legolas en elfique.

-Même si cela doit être notre dernière action ? lui demanda Tilaé.

-Surtout si cela doit être notre dernière action, répondit Legolas.

-Vous ne serez pas seul, leur dit Aragorn. Les peuples de la Terre ne forment plus qu'un seul et même peuple désormais, car notre sort est le même : mourir ou vivre.

-Si la lumière argentée est bel est bien un signe des Valars, alors nous n'avons plus qu'a résister du mieux possible. Le monde des hommes n'est pas encore mort, et la Terre du Milieu encore moins, déclara Eomer.

Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles du roi. Après l'annonce de cette nouvelle, chacun retourna aider à la préparation des défenses en vue de l'arrivée prochaine de l'armée ennemie.

Aragorn marcha en direction des travaux de tranchées afin d'aider les hommes qui s'affairaient à leur construction. Legolas, Tilaé et Eléa étaient déjà sur place. Même les trois hobbits aidaient comme ils le pouvaient.

-Pensez-vous que cela va suffire face aux troupes de l'ennemi ? demanda Merry.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, Merry, répondit Aragorn. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de les ralentir.

-Les Hommes ne seront pas détruit aussi facilement, ajouta Eléa. On les ralentira le plus possible, peu importe les moyens mis en œuvre.

Les autres compagnons acquiescèrent aux paroles d'Eléa, jeune femme de caractère, et de forte détermination.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se côtoyaient, chacun des compagnons apprenait à apprécier l'autre. Au début la nièce cachée d'Aragorn avait été au centre des questionnements : en effet personne n'était au courant de l'existence du frère d'Aragorn, Arahel. Eléa s'était sentie un peu gênée de voir toute les attentions se rapporter à elle.

-A vrai dire, j'ai appris l'existence d'Arahel il y a 20 ans. Eléa était âgée de 7 ans, raconta Aragorn. Nous étions sur les anciennes routes du nord avec un petit groupe de 4 rôdeurs, dont moi-même, accompagné d'Elladan et d'Elrohir, les deux fils d'Elrond. Alors que nous progressions lentement dans une terre détrempée par une pluie battante, deux dùnedains sont arrivé dans le sens opposé. L'un d'eux était Arahel. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré le frère qui m'avait été caché pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie. Mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas connu aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu, conclu Aragorn.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tilaé.

-Il est tombé dans une embuscade tendue par des gobelins non loin des Mont Brumeux. J'avais 10 ans et mon frère 15, répondit Eléa.

Eléa sentit son cœur s'alourdir quand elle prononça ces mots. Le poids de la douleur lui faisait toujours aussi mal même après toutes ces années. 17 longues années s'était écoulées, et depuis ce jour Eléa n'avait qu'un objectif : le venger. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

-Comment s'appelle votre frère ? demanda Pippin.

-Il s'appelle Aaron, répondit Eléa.

-Viendra-t-il ?

-Non Pippin il ne viendra pas, répondit Eléa. Il réunit actuellement les Dùnedains du nord pour le combat, et rassemble des armes et des chevaux pour la guerre.

-Les habitants du nord doivent également être protégés et défendus, ajouta Aragorn.

Alors que les préparatifs avançaient, un messager à cheval vint à Edoras.

-Mon seigneur, dit-il en posant pied à terre face à Eomer. Une terrible armée approche d'Edoras. Elle sera là à l'aube.

-Que tous les hommes se préparent ! Ordonna Eomer. Chacun doit être équipé, armé et à son poste dans les heures à venir. Gamelin, envoyez un messager au Gouffre. Dites aux hommes de se tenir prêts à combattre jusqu'à la mort.

Le bras droit du roi s'inclina, et partit exécuter les ordres de son seigneur.

Chacun se prépara avant de rejoindre son poste respectif.

Faramir, à peine remis, voulu aider lui aussi et se porta volontaire au combat. Tous étaient admiratifs de la détermination et du courage qui animaient le capitaine du Gondor.

-Pourquoi rester dans un lit à attendre la mort quand on peut la combattre ? dit Faramir tout en enfilant sa cotte de maille. Ma place est sur un champ de bataille. Après tout chaque homme compte non ?

-Je ne peux vous l'ordonner, Faramir, déclara Eomer. Vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes sujets.

-Je me porte volontaire roi Eomer. Vous n'avez rien à me demander. Votre peuple est venu au secours du Gondor, c'est maintenant à mon tour de venir au vôtre. Moi et mes hommes nous vous aiderons. Nous avons une dette envers vous, et nous comptons la régler par cette action.

La nuit tomba rapidement, et avec elle la longue attente de la vague sombre et destructrice qui détruirait le dernier royaume des hommes. Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Les hommes devinrent silencieux. Seuls des murmures de lointaines conversations étaient audibles. Jusqu'au moment où elles s'évanouirent dans le noir. A l'aurore, chaque homme était prêt. Pas un bruit ne venait troubler l'attention qu'ils portaient à l'est : l'endroit par lequel l'ennemi arriverait.

A l'aube, des milliers de silhouettes noires apparurent. Le ciel noir était barré d'éclairs étincelants. C'en fut presque beau.

L'armée approcha. Nul ne pouvait voir le visage des ennemis, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit des milliers de pas dans la plaine, signe qu'une vague sanglante sans précédent allait s'écraser sur Edoras.

Les premiers guerriers approchant, les traits de leur visage purent enfin être aperçus : des hommes. Une petite armé d'hommes sauvages, la même qui avait été utilisée quelques mois auparavant par Saroumane contre les Rohirrims.

Plus loin, à l'horizon, on pouvait apercevoir la seconde vague : une gigantesque armée d'orques, semblable à nul autre.

Les hommes étaient prêts à mener ce dernier combat, prêts à mourir jusqu'au dernier, pour leur liberté.

* * *

**Alors une review ? :-)**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5: La guerre est déclarée

**Merci à Win Lockwood et à MlleAria pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ****Syana Argentia pour son message !**

**Voici le 5ème chapitre de la fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas la petite review en bas de page !**

* * *

**« La guerre est déclarée »**

Les hommes sauvages poussaient des cris de rage, tout en brandissant leurs haches et leurs épées. La simple vue des Rohirrims les remplissait de haine, eux qui les avaient chassés de leurs terres. Les hommes sauvages étaient très différents des hommes du Rohan, fiers et nobles dresseurs de chevaux depuis des siècles. Ils étaient même tout le contraire : c'étaient des vagabonds, sans terres, sans pays, ils portaient de longues barbes, et avaient de longs cheveux mal coiffés. Leurs vêtements étaient de pauvres habits de toile. Ils n'avaient aucun honneur, aucune gloire. Tout ce qui leur importait était de venger leurs ancêtres tombés au combat plusieurs siècles auparavant. Il est des douleurs qui ne s'oublient pas, et que le temps ne peut effacer. Aujourd'hui, ces hommes-là n'avaient plus rien à perdre, et peu à y gagner. L'important n'était pas de briller au combat, ou d'obtenir la gloire à la force des armes, mais de rétablir la justice. Celle qui leur semblait être juste à leurs yeux et pour leur peuple.

-Tenez vos positions ! hurla Eomer. Laissez les venir à vous. Ces chiens n'ont aucun honneur !

Les deux armées s'observèrent mutuellement de longues minutes, les uns soutenant le regard des autres de part et d'autre de la plaine.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef des hommes sauvages s'adressa à ses forces. Personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait, mais ses gestes, et ses traits du visage montraient l'ampleur de la haine qu'il ressentait envers les hommes du Rohan.

A l'écoute de ses paroles, ses hommes hurlaient, brandissaient leurs hache et leurs épées, prêts à en découdre et à se battre jusqu'à la fin avec ceux qui étaient leurs ennemis depuis toujours.

Les Rohirrims étaient placés par petits groupes, situés derrière les trois tranchées en arc en cercle. Les tranchées étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers, décalées de quelques centaines de mètres les unes des autres, deux à l'avant, une à droite, l'autre à gauche, et une troisième à l'arrière, remplissant l'espace entre les deux premières. Elles étaient profondes d'environ trois mètres, larges d'une vingtaine, et s'étendaient sur plusieurs centaines.

Jamais les hommes n'avaient fait de construction semblable pour ralentir leurs ennemis. Ni même les elfes, où même les nains. Mais à défaut de pouvoir construire une haute muraille de pierre, par manque de temps et de matériau, autour d'Edoras, ce procédé avait été approuvé sans aucune difficulté. Car non seulement il ralentirait les forces de Sauron, mais il forcerait également l'ennemi à diviser ses troupes pour avancer dans la plaine.

Eléa, placée sur la droite d'Edoras, à quelques mètres seulement de la première tranchée, observait la scène en silence. Elle n'avait jamais vu de pareils hommes auparavant.

Elle ressentit du dégoût en les voyant. Ces hommes n'étaient rien. Ils n'avaient ni pays, ni foyer. Comme l'avait informée Eomer un peu plus tôt dans la journée, seules leur importaient la vengeance et la destruction du Rohan. Ils n'avaient aucun mérite, ni courage. Ils ne vivaient motivés qu'uniquement par l'appât du gain et du sang. Le jeune roi lui avait également raconté leurs actions commandées par Saroumane plusieurs mois en arrière. Le massacre de centaines de personnes, de familles entières, les récoltes et les maisons brulées sauvagement.

Elle tourna la tête vers Eomer, il était sur son cheval, et donnait des directives aux différents chef de sections, qui se partageaient le commandement des différentes parties de l'armée. Elle vit en lui une grande détermination, ainsi que le charisme d'un chef de guerre né pour être roi. A ses côtés se trouvait Aragorn, revêtu de son armure de guerre de roi du Gondor. Côte à côte, ils guideraient l'armée des hommes. Une armée avec nul pareil : composée à la fois de Gondoriens, avec à leur tête Faramir, de Rohirrims, de Hobbits, et d'Elfes. Certes les deux derniers n'étaient pas les plus nombreux, mais ils étaient guidés la même envie : voir le mal anéanti à jamais. Lié par un seul et même destin.

Legolas et Tilaé étaient côte à côte à la gauche d'Eléa. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux leur hardiesse sans limite. L'unique représentant de la race des nains, Gimli se trouvait non loin d'eux. Sa hache entre ses mains, il attendait, non sans une pointe d'impatience, le début des combats.

-Je ne peux aider les miens, mais je vais leur montrer de quoi un nain armé jusqu'aux dents est capable ! s'écria Gimli d'une voix forte.

-Voici, ma chère sœur, une démonstration de l'opiniâtreté des nains, dit Legolas rieur.

-Il suffit ! Amenez-les-moi ! s'indigna le nain, je vais leur faire tâter de ma hache !

-On ouvre les paris, maître nain ? demanda Legolas

-Que le meilleur des nains gagne ! répondit Gimli.

Eléa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage déterminé du nain. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver de compagnons de combat semblables dans toute la Terre du Milieu. Et si son destin était de mourir ici, ce serait, à n'en pas douter, auprès des meilleurs.

Elle continua son tour des effectifs en portant son regard plus à gauche.

Là se trouvait Faramir, le visage fermé, avec à ses côtés les trois hobbits qui eux aussi étaient fin prêts. Ces petits êtres, peut-être les plus courageux de tous.

Car eux, n'étaient que volontaires. Ils auraient pu rentrer chez eux, dans la Comté, et y vivre paisiblement, loin des horreurs de la guerre. Mais ils avaient choisi de rester ici. Pour combattre pour leurs amis, et aussi en mémoire de Frodon.

-Vous ne devez pas vous retournez ! Car ce jour déterminera non seulement notre avenir, mais également celui de tous les autres ! Cria Aragorn.

-Préparer vous ! Ordonna Eomer. A combattre pour votre seigneur, et pour votre pays !

Eomer et Aragorn se placèrent en tête de la troupe et chacun attendit. Eléa sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. C'était sa première grande bataille. Elle ne craignait pas la petite armée d'homme en face d'elle, mais plutôt ce qui déferlerait derrière. Car nul, de mémoire d'homme, n'avait vu une armée aussi gigantesque. Les hommes sauvages n'avaient pas une grande utilité pour Sauron et ses troupes, et personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils étaient présents pour ce combat.

La tension monta entre les deux camps. Certains des hommes derrière Eomer et Aragorn devenaient fébriles, d'autres prêts à en découdre, s'impatientaient à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Eléa se tendit, tout en renforçant son emprise sur son épée.

Legolas et Tilaé avaient déjà encoché une flèche, ils étaient prêt à tirer sur l'ennemi quand celui-ci se déciderait à charger. Ils s'adressèrent un regard qu'eux seuls étaient à même de comprendre, et qui valait mille mots. On y lisait l'affection mutuelle qui les liait, mais aussi une confiance sans égal. A cet instant précis ils étaient peut-être les derniers Elfes sylvains vivant en Terre du Milieu, mais dans cette bataille, leurs peurs et leurs doutes n'avaient pas leur place dans leur cœur.

S'ils survivaient, et seulement dans cette hypothèse, ils partiraient chercher des nouvelles de leur peuple. Mais pour l'heure, un pari avec Gimli, attendait d'être remplit, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que, Legolas et Tilaé, à deux, pouvaient aisément battre le nain à plate couture.

Les représentants de tous les peuples libres étaient fin prêt. Chacun attendait arme en main. « Aujourd'hui marquera un point final dans notre Histoire, ou le début d'une nouvelle », avait dit Eomer face à ses hommes plusieurs heures auparavant.

Eomer tourna la tête vers Aragorn, positionné à côté de lui, il fixait l'armée ennemie, le regard dur. Se sentant observé, il se tourna à son tour vers son voisin, et d'un regard, ils se comprirent. Ils brandirent leurs épées droit devant eux, lançant ainsi la charge les premiers. Ils furent immédiatement suivis par le reste de la troupe.

Comme attirées l'une vers l'autre, les deux armées s'élancèrent dans la plaine.

L'armée d'Edoras était bien plus rapide, ayant l'avantage non négligeable d'avoir des chevaux, du moins pour de nombreux Rohirrims. Le choc fut brutal.

Les épée tranchèrent, empalèrent autant d'ennemis qui se plaçaient sur la route de leur propriétaire. Très vite, les hommes sauvages, bien peu nombreux, et ne faisant pas le poids face aux hommes du Rohan, furent mis en déroute. Les derniers hommes lâchèrent leur épée et s'enfuirent derrière les lignes ennemies.

-Remettez-vous en formation ! hurla Aragorn.

Et c'est alors qu'une immense armée, comme nul n'en avait vue auparavant, avança dans la plaine. Une gigantesque vague noire, composée de créatures inhumaines, et assoiffées de sang. Les hommes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ce qu'ils avaient pu distinguer le matin, n'était qu'un aperçu, une infime partie de l'armée qui était maintenant devant eux, immobile. A croire que Sauron prenait un malin plaisir à dérouter les hommes en ne montrant l'étendue de ses forces qu'au dernier moment. S'il s'agissait bien de toute ses forces, car rien n'était sûr, et personne au monde ne connaissait la taille exacte de son armée. Seul le nombre de ses alliés était connu : les Haradrims, hommes venus du Sud, depuis toujours fidèles alliés du Mordor, et les pirates d'Umbar, des mercenaires. Peu d'alliés mais combinés ils possédaient une grande force.

-Le moment est arrivé ! cria Eomer L'heure de vérité à sonnée ! Souvenez-vous : vous vous battez pour votre avenir ! Avant que le monde des hommes ne s'effondre, nous donnerons toutes nos forces dans la bataille ! Il y a que la mort qui nous arrêtera !

Les hommes brandirent devant eux leurs épées en signe d'approbation. Tous avaient conscience de l'importance du combat à venir. Legolas et Tilaé bandèrent leurs arcs, Eléa se tendit, tenant fermement son épée, prête à se battre jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus la tenir debout.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur et ils en avaient pleinement conscience.

C'est alors que commença une effroyable bataille.

-/-

Les hommes se préparaient. Ils avaient beau se dire que le Gouffre de Helm avait déjà résisté à maintes batailles sanglantes par le passé, ils ressentaient à présent une grande appréhension : les derniers combats avaient laissé beaucoup de traces sur l'édifice, notamment sur la haute muraille, à moitié détruite par une explosion. Les hommes du Rohan essayaient tant bien que mal de colmater la brèche, mais ils manquaient cruellement de temps, et n'avaient pas la possibilité de creuser la roche environnante pour extraire d'autres pierres. Il fut donc décider de récupérer certaines des pierres en bon état des parties détruites ou trop endommagées à l'intérieur de l'édifice, pour en mettre quelques-unes à la base du mur. C'était peu, mais cela ralentirait au moins un peu l'ennemi, et c'était le principal. La grande porte détruite, elle aussi, fût plus facilement consolidée, à l'aide de planches fixées les unes aux autres, ce qui donnait l'impression aux Rohirrims d'avoir un planché en guise de porte.

Cette fois ci, il n'y aurait que des Hommes pour combattre les Orques : les Elfes étant réfugiés dans leur pays, eux-même assiégés, ou partis sur les terres immortelles.

-Ça aurait mis du baume au cœur des hommes si les belles gens étaient venus nous aider, dit un homme.

-C'est sûr qu'ils auraient été les bienvenus, assura un autre. Mais eux aussi doivent défendre leur terre et leur pays.

-Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Cria un Rohirrim, un messager est venu nous prévenir, les forces de Saroumane serons là à la tombée de la nuit, ajouta-t-il en arrivant à hauteur des deux autres.

-J'espère seulement qu'Edoras résistera le mieux possible, dit un homme

-Avec les rois Eomer et Aragorn à leur tête, c'est plus que probable.

-Ils ont les meilleurs capitaines de toute la Terre du Milieu, renchérit un autre.

-Nous avons un point en commun avec nos frère là-bas, déclara le chef de section, nous combattrons nous aussi jusqu'à notre dernier souffle. Allez tous vous préparer ! ordonna-t-il. Nous avons une bataille à mener !

Durant les heures qui suivirent, les soldats se préparèrent, revêtant cottes de maille, armures, protèges bras, et autres jambières, avant de s'armer d'épées, d'arcs, de longs et grands poignards, et même pour certains, de lances. Certains n'avaient pas d'armure complète car nombreuse étaient celles qui étaient soit détruites, ou irréparables du fait de la violence de la bataille du Champ de Pelenor quelques semaines plus tôt.

Une fois prêt au combat tous se mirent à leur poste, afin de protéger la partie de la forteresse qui leur avait été confiée. Nul n'avait le droit à l'erreur, et le doute n'était pas permis : ils avaient été affectés à cet endroit, ils devaient le protéger à tout prix, peu importaient les conséquences. Une longue attente commença, et le bruit des armures et des armes laissa la place au silence, les hommes n'osant même pas parler. Une peur s'empara de leurs entrailles, sans roi pour les guider, ils étaient seuls. A peine plus de 500 hommes avaient été envoyés ici, Eomer ayant privilégié la protection d'Edoras, qui devrait essuyer le plus gros des forces de Sauron. En effet, celui-ci n'avait que faire du Gouffre, il était persuadé que si la capitale du Rohan tombait, cela mettrait le reste des hommes à genoux, et donc briserait leur résistance.

Mais Sauron était dans le faux : il connaissait très mal le monde des hommes, bien qu'il ait livré bataille contre eux à de nombreuses reprises. Et perdu face à ceux qu'il considérait comme lui étant inférieur.

Les soldats furent sortis de leurs pensées par le son d'un cor de guerre qui résonna dans la vallée. C'est alors qu'ils la virent à leur tour : la grande vague noire. Composée d'Orques et d'Uruk-Hai, dont certains portaient encore la main blanche de Saroumane, bien que celui-ci ait été vaincu plusieurs mois auparavant.

Les hommes de la première ligne en haut de la haute muraille bandèrent leurs arcs, se préparant à décocher leurs flèches au signal de leur commandant. Il fut donné quand l'armée ennemie se mit en marche, les Orques galvanisés par la victoire de leur maître ne craignaient aucun des hommes devant eux. Ils riaient de la peur qui s'était emparé de leurs traits, et de leur défaite qui ne prendrait que quelques semaines au plus.

Malheureusement pour les Rohirrims, ils ne possédaient pas un très grand nombre de flèches, et très vite les arcs devinrent inutiles. Ce fût au tour des lances d'être jetées sur l'ennemi qui avançait toujours vers la muraille, à peine diminué par la première salve, leur horrible bouche dévoilant toujours leur affreux sourire malfaisant.

Rapidement à court de munitions, les hommes dégainèrent alors leurs épées, attendant fébrilement que l'immonde armée noire arrive à portée de bras.

Les Orques, aidés de leurs lourdes échelles, grimpèrent au sommet de la muraille et commencèrent véritablement leur funeste travail. Les Rohirrims combattirent avec toutes les forces dont ils disposaient, tranchant, et empalant toujours plus d'Orques sur leur passage. Tandis que le nombre de mort côté Rohirrim augmentait d'heure en heure, ne causant que de faibles pertes à l'armée ennemie, compte tenue de la force incroyable de celle-ci. Soudain, la grande porte menant au Gouffre céda sous la force ennemie. Les hommes en bas furent submergés et massacrés en quelques minutes. Le désespoir s'empara des survivants : comment résister face à une telle force ? Comment remporter une bataille qui semble perdue d'avance ?

Et alors que le nombre d'hommes allait en diminuant, frôlant désormais la centaine, une chose inattendue se produisit.

Un événement que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, et qui n'avait jamais eu lieu dans l'histoire, et ce depuis des millénaires. Même lors des périodes sombres et douloureuses, les peuples avaient été seul, ne pouvant compter uniquement sur leur semblable et leur alliés. Jamais au grand jamais d'autres créatures intelligentes n'avait aidé les hommes. Même si, précédemment, il était vrai, les aigles avaient prêté une main secourable aux nains, puis aux hommes, mais cela n'avait été possible uniquement grâce à l'habilité d'Istari, de magiciens, tel que Gandalf.

Ici l'aide était venue spontanément. Les Rohirrims accueillirent avec une surprise mêlée de joie et de peur, la vision inédite de gigantesques formes sombres dotées de branche, d'écorce et de feuillage avançant vers le Gouffre.

Les Ents venaient prendre part au combat. Les gardiens des forêts du monde, combattaient les orques au côté des hommes, en les écrasants, en leur lançant des pierres arrachées à flanc de montagne, ou les soulevant du sol pour les expédier loin de la zone des combats.

-Le premier et dernier combat des Ents, dit Sylvebarbe de sa voix lente, et profonde.


End file.
